5 Angry Men
The twentieth episode of Season 44. Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, and Irving take part in a court case of their own after some invention parts are stolen. Doofenshmirtz attempts to find his car keys. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are bursting with all sorts of ideas for inventions today. They slide down the railing of the stairs, quick eat breakfast, and head outside. When they reach their collection of invention parts, there's nothing there. Some of the past inventions are gone too. Phineas wonders where they all went. Ferb shrugs. Phineas thinks it's time to gather the gang and look for answers. Ferb also suggests looking for Perry. Perry is already heading over to Doof's. Monogram likes the head start he's getting today. He gives him his mission on the way. He says Doof has been busy searching through things in his lair. He needs Perry to go over and see what he's looking for. When he reaches Doof's, he is trapped in a cage. Doof is in a distress, because he can't find his car keys. He presents the Metal-Detect-Inator 2.0. He hopes to find his car keys so he can make it to his cousin's birthday party. Perry rolls his eyes. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb have gathered Buford, Baljeet, and Irving to take part in a jury discussion about the missing invention parts. The first thought is that Phineas thinks Irving may have been the culprit. He looks through a file on Irving and says he's had a history of taking some things of theirs. The list includes a menu from Chez Platypus, Phineas' running bib from the Danville 5K, a lock of Ferb's hair, and a grand piano. Irving protests, because he never stole anything from any of their inventions. Phineas nods. Buford says he's messed up some of their things in the past, including the sorbet machine that turns people into flies, but that doesn't mean he'd steal from them. Phineas and Ferb are busy taking notes. Baljeet protests, because Buford did take something of theirs one time. After the time they were the F-Force, Buford kept some of the spy gear. Everyone in the room starts shouting. Meanwhile, Isabella walks over and wonders where Phineas is. She hears the shouting and doesn't know what to do. Across town, Doof is still frantically searching. Perry looks to his left and sees the keys sitting right in his cage. Doof asks Perry if he's seen them. The Inator doesn't seem to be doing justice. Perry holds them up, and Doof has a huge sigh of relief. He asks Perry to give him the keys. But Perry refuses unless he's freed. Doof isn't sure what to do now. Meanwhile, the shouting continues, and Mikayla walks over and wonders what's going on. Isabella doesn't even know. Phineas has about had it. He wants to know where the parts are so they can do what they want to do today. Just then, there's a knock on the door. It's Lawrence, with the invention parts. He says the boys forgot it upstairs in their room. Buford, Baljeet, and Irving are cross with Phineas and Ferb right now, but they forgive them. Phineas is glad it's all over. But now they're gonna have to make what they wanted to make in the next half of the episode since they're almost out of time in this half. With Doof, he finally decides to free Perry to make it to the party on time. Perry destroys the Inator but Doof doesn't even care today because he needs to book. He gets in his car, books it, gets in a crash, runs, and goes to jail. Songs * "We're In A Trial" Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line "Might I suggest looking for Perry as well." Whatcha Doin Isabella Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Background Information * Phineas breaks the fourth wall, mentioning the episode length and the fact they'll have to continue on in the next one Continuity * Doofenshmirtz makes a second Metal-Detect-Inator ("Ask a Foolish Question") * Phineas finds out that Irving stole a Chez Platypus menu, his Danville 5K bib, a lock of Ferb's hair, and a grand piano ("Chez Platypus", "The Cross Country Race", "Hide and Seek", "Lost in Danville") * Baljeet accuses Buford for stealing spy gear ("F-Force") Allusions * 12 Angry Men: The episode title is based off the movie title Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 44